Centrifugal style separators have been used to separate particulate matter from a fluid mixture. Centrifugal style separators have useful advantages in particular applications. For example, when large amounts of particulate matter is present, mesh and screen type filters may become clogged and fail to allow the necessary or desired fluid flow rate through the separator.
Centrifugal style separators take advantage of rotational forces and gravity to assist in separating suspended particulate matter from a particulate and fluid mixture. The mixture flows into a passage in a top of the separator where it is induced into a centrifugal flow pattern. Separated particulates are retained in the separator, and cleaned fluid flows out of another passage in top, or end of, the separator. The separated particulates are periodically purged from the separator through a port supplied for that purpose. An example of a centrifugal separator is found in US Patent Application Publication 2015/0328567, incorporated herein by reference.
There is room for improvement in the known separator designs to increase their efficiency and performance, and to increase the various locations and applications in which they can be installed.